iSamAndMelanie'sBirthday
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Cat, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, and Mrs. Puckett celebrate Sam and Melanie's 21st birthday.


Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Sam." Cat said.

"Thank you, Cat." Sam said.

"I invited Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, and Melanie." Sam said.

"What about Carly?" Cat said.

"She's in Italy, but I told her to video chat once the others get here." Sam said.

(Sam gets a video message from Dice)

"Hey I got a video message form Dice." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, I can't make it over today so happy birthday." Dice said in the video.

"Well that was nice of Dice." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, happy birthday." Freddie said.

"Happy birthday, Sam." Gibby said.

"Happy birthday." Spencer said.

"Thanks guys." Sam said.

"Hi Cat." Freddie said.

"Hello Cat." Spencer said.

"Sup Cat." Gibby said.

"Hey Freddie, Gibby, Spencer." Cat said.

"Is anyone else coming?" Gibby said.

"My sister Melanie." Sam said.

"Oh Melanie's coming?" Freddie said.

"Freddie you know about Melanie?" Spencer said.

"Yeah I found out a few months ago." Freddie said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

(Sam opens the door)

"Hi Sam. Happy birthday." Melanie said.

"Thank you Melanie." Sam said.

"There's somebody else coming too." Melanie said.

"Who?" Sam said.

(Sam and Melanie's mom comes in)

"Hello Sam." Pam said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Mom?" Sam said.

Chapter 2

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I came to surprise you for your birthday and was going to visit you in Seattle but once I figured out you moved to LA, I came here." Pam said.

"How did you know I live here?" Sam said.

"Melanie told me." Pam said.

"Sorry." Melanie said.

"It's fine. Mom this is my roommate Cat." Sam said.

"Hi Mrs. Puckell." Cat said.

"Cat I told you it's Puckett." Sam said.

"I thought you said Puckell." Cat said.

"And I keep telling you it's Puckett." Sam said.

"Why do I keep thinking it's Puckell?" Cat said.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Well nice to meet you Cat." Pam said.

"Sam how does your mom know about me? I haven't really met her." Spencer said.

"I know you from iCarly." Pam said.

"Oh." Spencer said.

"How is Carly? I heard she's in Italy." Pam said.

"She's doing good. She said she's going to video chat soon. Italy has a different time zone than Los Angeles." Sam said.

"How's she going to video chat?" Freddie said.

"Cat and I found a way to hook up video chat to our TV." Sam said.

"Really?" Gibby said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"That's very cool." Melanie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

Chapter 3

(Video Call Rings)

"Looks like Carly wants to video chat." Sam said.

"Hi Sam. Happy Birthday." Carly said.

"Thanks Carly." Sam said.

"Hi Cat, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer." Carly said.

"Hi Carly." Cat said.

"Sup Carly." Freddie said.

"Hello." Gibby said.

"Hey sis." Spencer said.

"Hey Carly." Melanie said.

"Hi Melanie. Nice to see you again." Carly said.

"You too." Melanie said.

"Hi Carly." Pam said.

"Pam? What are you doing there?" Carly said.

"I'm here for Sam's birthday." Pam said.

"Oh." Carly said.

"What's it like in Italy?" Pam said.

"Alright. I've been here for a few years now." Carly said.

"Really?" Pam said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"That's nice." Pam said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"It's too bad you can't be here Carly, but video chatting is okay too. It feels like your here." Sam said.

"Yeah it feels like you guys are here too." Carly said.

Chapter 4

"Sam I bought you a present." Freddie said.

"Freddie you got me 2 cases of wine?" Sam said.

"Yeah since you're 21 now, I'd figure I buy you some wine." Freddie said.

"Well thank you." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Freddie said.

"Melanie since your Sam's twin, does that mean it's your birthday too?" Cat said.

"Yes." Melanie said.

"Well happy birthday." Cat said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you two are twins. Happy birthday Melanie." Carly said.

"Thank you, Carly." Melanie said.

"Do you want some wine, Melanie?" Sam said.

"Sure Sam. Thanks." Melanie said.

"Mom do you want one too?" Sam said.

"Sure. Thank you." Pam said.

"I really wish I could be there but Italy's too far from Los Angeles." Carly said.

"I know Carly." Sam said.

"Hey Sam do you want me to make some spaghetti tacos?" Spencer said.

"Sure Spencer." Sam said.

"Spaghetti tacos?" Pam said.

"Yeah. Spencer used to make some back then and they're good." Gibby said.

"It's just spaghetti noodles in a taco shell but they are good." Freddie said.

"Here. Spaghetti tacos for Sam, Cat, Freddie, Gibby, Melanie, and Mrs. Puckett." Spencer said.

"Thank you Spencer." Sam said.

"Wow these are good." Pam said.

"Very good." Melanie said.

"Glad you like them." Spencer said.

"I've had spaghetti tacos before but Spencer's taste better." Melanie said.

"Spencer does make the best spaghetti tacos." Carly said.

Chapter 5

"I'm going to head back to Seattle. Bye everyone. Happy birthday Sam and Melanie." Pam said.

"Thanks mom." Melanie said.

"Thank you. Bye." Sam said.

"How does it feel to be 21?" Freddie asked.

"You're 21 baby." Sam said.

"I know. I was asking how it feels for you and Melanie." Freddie said.

"Oh it doesn't feel different than being 20." Sam said.

"Yeah." Melanie said.

"It's just weird we're 21." Carly said.

"I'm not 21. I'm 18." Cat said.

"Yeah and I'm 34." Spencer said.

"I know. I was talking about me, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby." Carly said.

"It is weird Carly." Gibby said.

"Too bad I can't really drink." Cat said.

"Don't feel bad, Cat. You'll get there." Carly said.

"Thanks Carly." Cat said.

"Here Cat why don't you have a small amount. Your Nona's okay with it." Sam said.

"Doesn't she live at a place called Elderly Acres?" Freddie said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"That's cool." Freddie said.

"Nona is Italian for grandma." Carly said.

"It is?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat." Carly said.

"Cool." Cat said.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I need to get back to Vermont. Bye everyone." Melanie said.

"Bye Melanie." Everyone said.

Chapter 6

"Well Sam have a good rest of your birthday. I have to go now. Come on Gibby." Spencer said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Cat." Gibby said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"You coming Freddie?" Spencer said.

"No I drove. My mom said I can spend the weekend here." Freddie said.

"Oh well see ya." Spencer said.

"Bye." Gibby said.

"Later." Freddie said.

"Sam, Cat, Freddie, I have to go now. It's getting late here in Italy." Carly said.

"Okay. Bye Carly." Sam said.

"Bye Carly." Cat said.

"See ya." Freddie said.

"Bye guys. Happy birthday Sam." Carly said.

"Thanks." Sam said as Carly hangs up.

"Sam did you have the best birthday ever?" Freddie said.

"I sure did honey." Sam said.

"You guys want to go to Bots?" Cat said.

"Sure." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Yay. Let's go. Happy birthday Sam." Cat said.

"Happy birthday baby." Freddie said.

"Thanks guys." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"No problem." Freddie said as they leave for Bots.


End file.
